Obsession
by KadaSauce
Summary: Fill for YJ anon meme. Prompt: After the final fight in Denial Klarion becomes obsessed with Kid Flash. One day Klarion follows him home only to see Wally's father start beating him and Wally doing nothing about it. Klarion gets mad.  KidFlash/Klarion
1. Obsession

Green eyes haunted him. They haunted him when he slept and even when we was awake. There were times when he could even see Teekl's eyes glowing at him- bright green in the darkness. They were all he remembered from this Kid Flash, this Wally boy, that had put on the mask even though he demanded he not. He was a brave one, Klarion gave him that.

Brave.

And stupid.

And eccentric.

And loud.

All behind those infuriating green eyes that dulled at the though of magic but shone every time he spoke of all things scientific.

'You're obsessed.' Teekl had pointed out when they showed up in the tree outside of his class and watched as he breezed through the homework that was given just seconds before. Klarion had refused to respond to Teekl because he knew what ever he was going to say wouldn't sound as honest as he would like it to be.

So he stayed quiet.

And he watched.

And he learned.

The speedsters routine was the same almost every day. He would go to school and instead of zipping through it, like almost everything else, he sat and listened while taking notes. His grades were good and he had friends. Many, many friends. As soon as the bell would ring he would zip over the large span of land so he could arrive at Mt. Justice and hang out with his friends there. He would eat while playing video games. He would flirt with the green girl (Green! Could you believe it? She was like him in the way of differently colored skin.) who would flirt with the large brute.

During missions he would follow the leader and crack jokes to make everyone, if not himself, feel more confident and at ease. His job was moral booster whether the others knew it or not. The jokes and smiles would come even if he was tired and weary and slumped against a wall as if there was a large weight on his shoulders.

After missions he would linger behind and offer to do reports and if they allowed him to he would take his time and write out every word with much thought and consideration. It was almost as if he were stalling for time though Klarion never figured out why. He would always leave because he was hungry, or because Teekl would whine at him until they found new toys to play with and keep them entertained for the night.

Though tonight Klarion planned. He packed some food so they could go on a picnic in the park like he had seen a several people do a few days before. Wally was to go with him and he wasn't about to take no for an answer. No was never an answer and he always got what he wanted.

Except for the helmet.

Wally was hard to follow but not too hard to find. All he had to do was have Teekl sniff out his scent and off they went, Klarion skipping along the roads singing his own theme song while Teekl stayed in his arms leading the way. The closer they got the happier he grew.

His Draaga on the other hand grew wild and hissed like mad when they were in sight of the house. 'Let's go away, Klarion. Let's go away from this mad house.' The cat spoke into his head and Klarion just tuned him out.

They weren't asleep, he could tell by the lights that were on and the silhouettes that danced around like black demons against the sunny sky.

Then there was a scream from a woman.

And sobs from a male.

And the sound of flesh hitting against flesh.

And an angry yell of an elder male.

Fear filled up Klarion and he stood frozen in his spot on the sidewalk in front of the house. Teekl was the one to make the first move. He jumped out of his arms to continue leading the way to Wally and the tug on their mental link was calling him to take a few more steps forward.

His fear quickly turned into anger and he ran towards the door and ran through the wooden entrance. The three in the house were too busy to notice him and with every movement they made he grew more in rage.

Wally was down on the floor mumbling some kind of apologies and the man loomed over him with an angry fist. When Wally flinched the man yelled in a rage of his own and he hit the boy across the face.

He _hit _him.

And those beautiful green eyes were filled with tears.

And bruising shut.

And he did nothing.

Nothing.

Wally was just there on the floor taking what ever the man was giving him as if he deserved it. No one deserved to be in a one way fight. Not when the person on the receiving end was constantly saving people in need. Saving his friends and strangers alike. He was brave like that.

He was brave.

And stupid.

And quiet.

And sitting there getting hurt.

And Klarion screamed in rage.

The lights in the house flickered three times in a span of two seconds before shutting off for good, light bulbs exploding from both too much electricity running through the wires and the pressure of physical rage that pulsed from the witch boy.

The three family members were confused and the man grew angry, demanding that Wally tell him which one of his freak friends was doing it. Wally didn't answer. He didn't have time to answer because Klarion rushed through the darkness and pushed the man up against the wall and bright orbs of light lit the room.

And Klarion was punching him.

And kicking him.

And clawing at him.

And screaming.

And crying.

His tears flowed from his black eyes because he didn't know how else to show how angry he was. Hundreds of spells at his disposal and none of them would cause enough damage to the man to make him feel everything that Wally had just felt.

It took just a minute, just one minute, for Wally to regain his senses and pull Klarion off the man that he realized was given the title father.

The man was bloody.

And broken.

And slumped against the wall at odd angles.

And trembling.

And the man was terrified.

But it wasn't enough. He would have continued if it weren't for Wally mentioning something about not killing him and the woman screamed and tried to hide from him when he looked towards her.

"Don't touch him. Don't touch him! Never touch him." He was panting and he could feel Wally's chest, his living warmth, against his back. "I'll kill you both." He kicked and screamed and tried to reach out so he could once again hit the man to prove that he wasn't lying.

"You shouldn't be here." That voice whispered to him so broken and just plain wrong. "Leave, Klarion."

"No." He whispered and shifted so that he was looking into those swelling green eyes and he decided that he never wanted to see the pain that was currently in them ever again. "No. No! NO!" He pulled away and grabbed his hand so that he could pull him away and out of the house.

He would spirit him away.

Wally would be safe.

Wally would be happy.

They would be together.

He would keep him safe.


	2. Home

The phone was ringing. Again. For the hundredth time in one hour and Wally couldn't take it anymore. Robin and Black Canary were watching him waiting for him to answer the phone and he just pressed the talk button to ignore the call and positioned himself into his defensive stance so the three could continue their training.

'_You know who this is. It's Klarion, bum bum bum! The Witch Boy! Who else could it be here to save the day?'_

Black Canary gave a glare and a roll of her shoulders and walked to a large boulder sitting in the middle of the terrain. Somewhere, some how, she pulled a nail filer out and began to clean her perfect nails. Robin gave a pout and dropped down onto the ground like a petulant child. "Hurry up and answer it, KF!" he called out.

"Ah, yeah. I'll get right on that." He grabbed the phone and flipped it open so he could hiss into it. "I told you not to call me when I'm on YJ business." He hissed into the phone and quickly glanced at the others to make sure they didn't hear what he was saying. "And how did you change the ringtone when you don't even know how to turn on my phone?"

"Uncle Barry helped me."

Wait, Wally thought as he slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, that voice sounded too close. Slowly he turned around to see Klarion standing in the middle of the training ground, his portal slowly closing in on it's self. It was nice to see he finally decided to wear the normal clothes that they had gotten for him, he just didn't want to see it in the middle of their secret base.

Over the witch boy's shoulder Wally could see Robin throwing his hands up in the air and pushing up so he could stalk out of the training room with a very Batman looking scowl on his face. Black Canary on the other hand just smiled at the small blue male. She grew fond of him after the incident a few months ago. Even Batman allowed the once villain with honorable privileges. Wally didn't want to think about it but he was certain that Batman was proud of the boy- though not happy with the way he had handled things.

"I was just calling because Barry wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked off to the side, Teekl seeming to do the same thing as it's master. "He said no to Halloween candies and the little yellow ducks."

"Because the last time you gorged yourself on them you threw up all over the couch. Aunt Iris couldn't look at the couch for a month without gagging." He grabbed the cool blue hand that was petting Teekl and tugged him towards the entry to the training room and they both waved good bye to the blond sitting on the rock. She didn't seem to mind that he was leaving training early so that was a good sign.

Klarion made an annoyed noise and just ignored the honest reason behind his banned foods and Wally could only wonder if he was plotting some way to eat exactly what he wanted when they got home. He just hoped that he found all of the witch boy's hidden peep stashes in their room so he wouldn't go to bed only to wake up from yellow gooey puke. Again.

"Now let me just get changed and we can go home." He pointed to the couch where Superboy was watching his beloved static channel and gave a small nod to him when he sat down to watch it right along with him.

"Hurry up. Because uncle Barry is waiting for us." Teekl jumped off Klarion's shoulder so he could sit on the cushion next to him, only he didn't pay any attention to the TV, he just seemed to enjoy shredding their cushions.

_Yeah. _Wally gave a smile as he stepped into his bedroom in the Young Justice headquarters so he could change quickly. _Let's go home to uncle Barry and aunt Iris._


End file.
